Recalled
by Bleu Tsuki
Summary: Harry wasn't the only one who belonged in another House. In an effort to reunite Hogwarts, the Sorting Hat recalls them all. Fic up for ADOPTION!


**Summary:** Harry wasn't the only one who belonged in another House. In an effort to reunite Hogwarts, the Sorting Hat recalls them all.

**Author's Note:** This Fic is up for **adoption!** I love the concept, but I just don't have time to write. However, I would like to read a fic like this so...if you are interested, all I ask is that you **reference this story in some way and use the Sorting Hat's song**. Thank you!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: To Skin a Lion**

"Let's have a round of applause for our new students!" Dumbledore said after the last first year had settled himself onto the Hufflepuff bench. "I also want to welcome back our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lupin!" There was a smattering of applause for the returning werewolf. Merlin knew they couldn't take another Umbridge. "And last but not least," Dumbledore announced, "the Sorting Hat has requested to say a few words."

Dumbledore beamed and the hall stilled.

"I-It wants to _speak?_" Ron asked in disbelief. "It never speaks unless there's danger."

"Well, we _are _at war." Ginny muttered with an eye roll.

"Thanks, I hadn't noticed." Ron snapped dryly just as the seam reopened on the tattered artifact.

_"I've warned you many times before, _

_but no one seems to heed,_

_We sort each house by character, _

_not yet by your deeds. _

_And when you all were children, _

_you had desires to be placed, _

_but now Hogwarts needs to unify _

_or crumble into waste. _

_Sacrifices must be made, _

_to reveal the good in every house. _

_Let the truth be told today, _

_by my tattered mouth. _

_And let no one tell you that you were- _

_at any time- a fraud, _

_because this is where your heart belongs _

_and where you'll be Recalled!"_

Harry shifted uneasily in his seat. He wasn't the only one. Hermione suddenly became very engrossed in the mashed potatoes left on her plate, and Neville began to chat quietly with the twins. It seemed a small wave had gone off down the rows, affecting some and not others, causing worry and excitement. The thing was, Harry was Slytherin to the core. He saw things. He thought things. Not that anyone cared or even realized. He was a snake in lion skin, and he'd really rather not be shaved...

"Ha! What do you think that could mean?" Ron chuckled. "Recalled? They can't expel anyone from Hogwarts, can they?"

"They mean houses, Ron." Harry said sharply, in a tone he had never used before at Hogwarts. It was intelligent, and maybe a tad condescending, but it was all Harry. Ron blinked in shock.

"You don't need to be mean about it." Ron whined.

"I'm really trying not to be." Harry said in the same lofty tone. If he were being exposed, then there was no time like the present to give them a preview.

"He's just confused, Harry." Hermione supplied. "Don't worry about it."

"I'm not-!" Ron protested.

"Shh!" Ginny hissed. "It's starting!"

Dumbledore cleared his throat at the podium, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "Well this is certainly a twist. But I can't imagine how this could be a bad thing. Now, if you could please stand up when your name is called-?"

The hat bent forward its tip and with a deep breath, began, "Cho Chang!" The girl got up, bewildered, but didn't seem to be very concerned. "Millicent Bullstrode!" The large Slytherin girl stood with a glare. Pansy looked about to burst out laughing, but Millicent held her ground. Harry had noticed that she seemed to stand out from the group before. Perhaps this was why... "Luna Lovegood" Cho smiled as Luna hopped up beside her, even if that said girl was wearing large silver earrings in the shape of foxgloves. "Hermione Granger!" the hat announced. Hermione looked nervously from Harry to Ron before standing as well.

"I always knew she was a Ravenclaw." about ninety percent of the school muttered.

"And finally, Harry Potter!" There were no whispers as he rose. There were just eyes and unsaid thoughts.

"H-harry?" Ron asked nervously, seeming to realize that two of his best friends would leave him just like that. "Hermione?"

"Ron!" Ginny swatted her brother.

But Harry's mind was a million miles away from their theatrics. He was standing in a sea of his peers and all along, all at once. He glanced to the head table, meeting Snape's eyes almost immediately. The man didn't say a word, just stared like the rest of them.

"If I could ask those whose names were called to please make their way to the front so that we can affirm this?" Albus asked hesitantly.

His once great idea was deflating rapidly as Harry Potter joined the line. How could the boy be anything other than a Gryffindor? It was in his blood! It was the House of their savior! But watching him now, Albus noticed something he did not detect before. Which was saying a lot since he usually noticed more than the average person. The way the boy walked. It might not have mattered, and he might not have known had it been anyone else, but...Dumbledore had watched this boy for a long time, and this was not the walk of the meek, modest Gryffindor. This was the stride of a confident young man, a confidence, Albus was sure, that he had not seen at any time before.

To the average person, this would not matter. But to Albus, this was troubling. He did not experience regret often, but now the taste was back. The headmaster glared at the hat.

"Just put me on like the day you arrived." the hat was coaching Cho Chang. The girl still looked unsure, but obeyed, and within seconds, the hat had reached a conclusion. "Hufflepuff!"

Millicent was promptly sorted into Ravenclaw.

Luna went to Gryffindor.

Hermione went to Ravenclaw.

Finally, only Harry stood in front of the entire school, shoulders squared, head high. Whispers diffused throughout the room:

_"Is this a joke?"_

_"He'll be sorted into Hufflepuff, right?"_

_"They must've made a mistake."_

"Come on, Mr. Potter. Just put me on like you've wanted to do for years now."

McGonagall gasped as she was clearly shocked to know one of her own wished to leave. Albus looked somber. Lupin looked thoughtful.

Harry took the hat smoothly from the stool and placed it evenly on his head.

"Oh!" The voice from 5 years ago was back. Whispering the same things about greatness and destiny in his ear. "I suppose you already know where you'll be going, Mr. Potter." it said.

Harry felt his lips quirk up, and knew half the hall was gaping at him. Was it truly a mistake? Was he going back to Gryffindor?

"I do. I've just never thought the entire school would know."

"These are Dark times. We must do what we must."

"And will this be reversed?"

"In one year's time, if you wish it."

"And you didn't think to tell the rest of the school that?"

The hat chuckled. "What good would it do if I did? You are not tributes, martyrs, or sacrifices. You must integrate fully into your rightful House. And this means having you and everyone else believe this is forever."

"Hm. Stirs up a lot of drama if you ask me."

"Then we better end this chat quickly then, Mr. Potter—

"SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

**A/N- Please review! And again, if anyone would like to continue this, just let me know! Thanks!**


End file.
